


Rekindled Flames of Passion

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Christmas Gifts 2018 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/M, Forced Marriage, Impregnation, Straight Shota, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A powerful angel, the Seraphim of Flame, wakes up in captivity and finds her greatest weakness exploited by a young albino...





	Rekindled Flames of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for https://www.deviantart.com/angeloffirerenael

A soft, half-broken light swung overhead in a rather dark looking room within some unknown location. Within this room a six winged and white-haired angel woman was tied to a cross, almost as if she had been crucified, but she was thankfully only bound by a couple of strips of metal instead of being nailed to it. The angel slept against the cross, snoring softly as she didn’t even feel the chilling steel against her back. Despite how dire the situation seemed, she just kept sleeping like a rock.

Almost as if on cue, the light above suddenly shattered causing the sound to awaken the sleeping beauty, her body immediately heating up out of instinctual fight or flight. Whatever was going on, she’d deal with it swiftly, and then get out of there until she could gather her thoughts… Unfortunately for the white-haired angel, she found herself unable to increase her body heat to much more than what would be considered fever levels, leaving her stuck upon the cross for the time being.

“Where am I…? And whose bright idea was it to tie me up like this?! I’ll make sure that they pay for their insolence. I bet it was one of those dirty mortals, trying to prove some sort of superiority when they’re no better than dirt in comparison to our kind…” The angel shouted as she struggled against her binds, only to quickly tire out as they were far too sturdy for her weak physical strength to deal with.

A few moments passed before the room abruptly became illuminated by a series of candles lighting up in sequence around the rim of the room. The angel was been trapped within what looked to be a king sized bedroom, something that immediately caused her to blush. Her thoughts quickly turned towards the many degenerate demons that she had vanquished during her time, so she started imagining that the culprit was one of them, but that line of thinking would soon be proven wrong.

“Finally awake, Seraphim of Flame? Or rather, Renael?” A youthful voice spoke and quickly drew the attention of the restrained angel. The first thing she noticed was the owner of the voice’s size… He was positively tiny… a child? Why would a child have tied her up? Sure, it was a filthy mortal, but that didn’t mean that she would’ve considered a kid a potential culprit.

The next few things she noticed was his attire, that of a pristine white suit that snugly covered him from head to toe, then his wicked crimson eyes, and finally his smirk that radiated with the same sort of depraved intents as the demons she was used to slaying. The kid looked cute, sure, but she could never mistake an expression such as this. “Release me, runt! I’ll scorch this entire room to the ground if you don’t and then you’ll be more than sorry! And quit using my name, I’ve neither given you permission, nor are you supposed to know it in the first place, you detestable creature!” Renael shrieked at her captor, who merely shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

“My, you don’t even realize that you’re stuck against a magic dampening artefact? Goodness, and here I thought I had dealt with stupid people before. If I didn’t know better, I’d be able to sell sand to you in the middle of a desert, should I spin my pitch a little.” The business-dressed youth widened his grin as he stepped closer, immediately putting a hand upon the angelic woman’s thigh while licking his lips. “Such a tender body, always on display, yet not a single person is allowed to touch… Good thing I don’t care about permission.”

As the albino youth started to rub his disgusting little fingers across her naked body, the passion that had long since been buried within the angel started to light itself ablaze once more. “You… You didn’t even answer my question, you horrible little… THING!” Renael shouted as the fires of her rage overpowered the tender flames of lust, making it very hard to spot the blush of the latter as the formers occupied just as much - if not more so - of her face.

“Oh, yes, explanations. My mistake, I tend to deal with people that have much more patience than a woman of your caliber.” The young boy said as he cleared his throat, and then gently rubbed his cheek up against the angel’s soft stomach while his hands squeezed into her thick thighs. “I am Atlas Grimwald, head of the eponymous Atlas Corporation, and I’ve been keeping my eyes on you for quite some time, Renael.” The albino smirked a little as he placed a kiss upon that tender tummy, continuing his gentle yet pointed teasing.

The flame-aligned angel’s anger was no less furious, but her lust was growing by the seconds, the way that the shota handled her body making it hard for her to stay focused on how incensed he made her feel. “S-So you’re a creepy stalker, like the demons I eat for breakfast! Tell me why I shouldn’t just… crush you, right here and now!” The overconfident angel continued to try and rebuke his efforts with her bravado, refusing to give him an inch.

“Creepy stalker’s a little rude, you know. It’s hard not to notice where you’ve been and what you do, considering every time you decide to visit our world, you leave nothing behind but the ashes of your enemies and the surrounding area.” Atlas replied in a nonchalant manner as he slipped onto his tippy-toes, letting his cheek grind against the angel’s warm torso before he roughly grabbed onto her tits, squeezing them and tugging them forward a little, as if he tried to milk her from an awkward angle. “Given the nature of your powers, and how your body is getting warmer despite the suppressing effect the artefact has on them, I’d wager that you’re getting rather turned on by this point. Exactly as I hoped you would.”

The seraphim couldn’t actually argue against the boy’s reasoning, as he was entirely correct. The more he rubbed up against her like a little kitten, and the more he played around with her body, the more the fires of passion flared up within her, threatening to consume her in an instant. The artefact did more than just keep her powers in check, it was the only thing keeping her from giving into her own desires as well. “S-Shut it, you don’t know me… You don’t know anything!” Renaels protests were getting simpler and more accusatory as she tried to raise one last line of defense, praying that he wouldn’t tear it down like the rest.

“Oh, I’ve clearly just demonstrated that I know more than enough about you. You really are as dumb as the logistics team tells me.” Atlas dismissed her defense and kneeled down, chuckling a little to himself as he held his finger underneath her exposed pussy, only for the digit to get completely swathed in her love juices in a mere few moments. “You’re drooling down here, you know. You have nothing left to hide behind, Renael. Accept that I’m right, and we can get on with the schedule.”

Renael ignored how it sounded like Atlas had planned every little part of their interaction ahead of time, but she did end up having to admit that he was right. She was turned on, and definitely more than she ever had been. “F-Fine, I’m horny, so what? Let me go already!” The seraphim tried to act proud, but it just sounded like a puppys fleeting whimper at this point.

“I will, in fact. Just because you decided to be honest for once in your long life.” Atlas replied, surprising the angel in the process as her binds were quickly undone, the metal that kept her pinned to the cross retracting and freeing her from being in such a revealing and uncomfortable position. Without missing a beat, the white-haired angel started to turn up the heat, using her remaining anger to fuel the inferno that would consume everything. The candles in the room started to melt at a much faster rate as Renaels body jumped up several degrees with every passing second. She had won, despite the humiliation she had been forced to endure!

Or so she thought, as the carpet of hope was cruelly yanked away from under her proverbial feet, by the sheer act of Atlas squeezing his thumb and pointer finger around her clit. The sensitive little numb that adorned her pussy sent a shock through her body that was strong enough to completely throw her ability out of control.

Her actual temperature dropped to its normal levels, but the sexual heat that now filled her body was out of control. Renaels anger was completely swallowed up by the feeling of being a ‘bitch in heat’, as her knees buckled and gave way underneath her, resulting in the angel and youth suddenly and literally seeing eye-to-eye.

“Just like they said, you need absolute concentration to stay in control of your powers. Getting you riled up before releasing you was exactly what I needed to do, now you can’t even lift a finger against me.” Atlas smirked as he planted a kiss upon the humiliated angel’s cheek, before cupping it with his hand. “You’re burning up, and if you don’t act fast, you might just get irreversibly consumed by your own desire made real. I offer you this one chance, destructive Seraphim… Become my wife, and I will quench the fires in your loins.”

Renaels body had been wracked by her own power being turned against her, manifesting as a heat that she couldn’t turn off. She panted to try to ventilate, but even as the sweat dripped down her brow, she couldn’t get even a single moment’s respite. “You…” She muttered as she looked straight into Atlas’ eyes, not even listening to his proposal as her irises flickered between angry flames and hearts filled with lust.

Her gaze soon lowered as she noticed something much more enticing to her current state of being, the surprisingly huge bulge that crawled all the way from the boy’s crotch and down one of his pants’ legs. Her tormentor was more well-endowed than several incubi that she had tussled with before… Given the heat within her, she couldn’t help herself as she desperately reached forth to try and grasp ahold of the meaty sausage, only to find her wrists grasped by the boy before they could reach their target.

“Let me repeat myself so we’re clear, if you want my cock so you can make your heat go away, you’ll have to become my wife. Not just that, I’ll personally make sure that your heat goes away by putting a few kids inside of that fertile angelic womb of yours.” Atlas’ smirk was present as he explained his terms with simpler words for the heated angel to understand, before he let go of the white-haired woman’s wrists and circled around her naked body, making sure to not brush up against her six beautiful wings.

At this point, Renael didn’t even need to be given a choice. Once she felt the presence of Atlas lining up behind her, preparing to hilt that massive piece of meat into her needy holes, she just grabbed ahold of her fat cheeks, completely consumed by her lust. “I’ll be your wife, I’ll be anything you’ll want me to be, just stick it in and make the heat stop!” She shouted in a dire state of need, giving the young boy the exact consent and permission he desired.

“It would be my pleasure.” The young man chimed as he unzipped his pants and let his cock spring forth once the zipper was undone. His cock was… freakishly huge, really. It was the size of his own torso once it was fully erect, and he intended to make good use of this size to do exactly what Renael asked of him. The albino boy also possessed a set of nuts that were frankly absurd, the combined size reaching that of pineapples and the cum that sloshed around inside was definitely going to ensure that he would sire a heir once he was done with the fiery angel.

Using one of his hands to guide the massive log-of-a-rod into the comparatively smaller pussy that the heat-stricken angel tried to spread, Atlas pushed the tip into the hole leading to Renaels womb. The moment he managed to penetrate her, even with this tiny amount of meat trying to force its way into her, was enough for the thoroughly thirsty angel to scream into the barely illuminated darkness of the room.

“What a light trigger you have, my dear. Let’s see if I can’t squeeze at least a little more out of you…” The huge-cocked boy said with a noticeable blush upon his cheeks as he continued to push the cock inward inch by inch, causing no end to the several abrupt climaxes that would continue to wrack Renaels body with seemingly endless pleasure. Millennia of pent up desire was coming out right in this very moment, and it was all because a terrible young boy was taking his time trying to get the entirety of his cock into her.

Atlas, growing weary of how his nutbutter was churning faster than ever, resolved to end it swiftly. He grabbed ahold of Renaels thighs, took a deep breath… and shoved his cock inward, triggering a final mutual climax between the two. Their mutual screams filled the barely lit room as the cum within the albino boys pineapple sized nuts immediately erupted out of the tip of his cock, smashing straight through the angels cervix and filling every inch of that fertile womb within mere seconds.

Filling the womb didn’t mean that Atlas was done cumming, far from it. The disgusting slop of mortal reproductive matter continued to pump out of his cock and into Renael, forcing her womb to expand to handle the volume of what was being shot into her. The growth started out small, but as the boy just seemed to keep on cumming without an end in sight, she in turn kept growing. Inch by inch, foot by foot

Renael went from having a belly the size of an exercise ball, to her stomach reaching the size of the bed in the room, to having her tummy brush up against both the ceiling and the floor of the room… Even then, the flow of Atlas’ cum was still going strong, only gradually slowing down as Renaels stomach filled up more and more space.

By the time Atlas’ climax finally ended, the angel’s lust had finally been satiated, resulting in Renael having passed out in the middle of being inflated with her young tormentor’s cum. “For all that bravado, you didn’t even last an entire orgasm… Very well, as your husband, I’ll just have to train you until you can match my stamina… My beautiful angel.” The boy waxed a little as he laughed to himself, content to just rest against her for the time being.

. . . . .

Some weeks later, the young company head yawned in his office, stretching in his chair as he looked out the window at all that he had conquered, and all that he owned. “Such a wonderful sight to behold. But…” Atlas started to brag to himself, before he looked under his desk, a heart-eyed Renael immediately diving out from underneath so she could nuzzle her needy little face up against the outline of his cock in his pants.

“Honey, you haven’t fed me yet…” The tamed angel complained as she pouted a little, the collar around her neck displaying her name engraved on a cute little tag. An abstract kind of marriage, but given how her power seemed to have irreversibly rendered her permanently in need of cock, Atlas could hardly complain about a good reason to treat her as the bitch in heat that she was.

“Of course, just get up and I’ll bend you over and breed you harder than last night.” The confident shota said, and Renael nodded before following the orders he gave her, her oversized stomach making it hard for her to stay level once she was bent over to present herself for Atlas. Just as he had promised her, he had forced her to bear his brood... Given that she couldn’t focus on much other than his cock, the fact she was pregnant with at least a few kids didn’t bother her too much.

If only the old Renael could’ve seen what she would’ve become…


End file.
